Sweet lovers love the spring
by KrystyWroth
Summary: A challenge fic I wrote MANY years ago. A spring time fic that I used as an excuse to write some lemons. : Draco and Hermione think about their future.


**Fic Request #: Don't know the number **

**Title: Sweet lovers love the spring**

**Author: KrystyWroth aka DracosSlave**

**Rating: NC 17-R**

**Author's Note: Not my best work. I'm really not happy with it. I really hope that the person I wrote it for enjoys it. I think I met the criteria pretty well. And I managed to keep a spring time mood to it. :) I honestly had to write this in a hurry. **

**Summary: Draco and Hermione spend some time at a muggle birthday party, and think about things that could change their lives.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed, unable to believe what she was seeing. Standing directly in front of her were two of the most handsome men in all creation, and both were asking for her attention.

The only problem would be deciding which one she should give it to.

"Well, since I can't decide, I guess I'll just take both of you" Hermione told them. They both turned to face the other, and grinned.

"Jude, you come sit over here, and Heath, you can sit on the other side of me."

She tried to control the girlish squeal she had wanted to release as Heath Ledger sat down on one side of her, and Jude Law sat down on the other.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt warm masculine lips pressed against hers. The kiss was gentle but passionate. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensations. She felt a tongue begin to make its way into her mouth, and she hungrily accepted. She began to kiss back with an equal amount of desire, and couldn't help but become aroused when she heard a deep moan.

She felt a hand cup around her breast and arched her back into it. In response, two fingers gently pinched her nipple and a moan escaped her lips.

The lips that were so intensely devouring hers began to change their travel plans. The mouth connected to those lips made its way to her neck, and slowly teased its way up to her ear. A tongue darted out, and she shivered when it blew against the moist trail that had been left behind.

She realized that her clothing was gone when she felt warm lips surround her nipple, and then take the hardened pebble into their mouth. A set of fingers was teasing the apex of her thighs, and Hermione thought that she would explode from the sensations that were overwhelming her.

The fingers between her thighs were gone, and were replaced by a hot wet mouth that definitely knew what it was doing. Hermione threw her head back, fighting the urge to scream as she felt a finger slowly insert itself into her core. Reflexively, her hands grabbed the head between her legs and pulled it even closer. The silk like feel of the hair surprised her. She wouldn't have expected either of the two men's hair to feel so soft. She started to wonder which of the men before her was doing these torturous things to her naked body?

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to disturb the man who was making her feel this way. Her surroundings slowly came into focus, and she realized that it wasn't Heath, and it wasn't Jude.

It was her husband, Draco Malfoy.

Almost as if he could sense that she had opened her eyes, he stopped teasing her and pulled away.

"Good morning, love. You were having another one of those dreams, weren't you?" He asked his eyes full of amusement.

"Yes." She gasped aloud as he ran his tongue over her swollen center. He sucked it into his mouth and then nipped gently. Hermione let out another cry.

"Was it that Muggle again?" He asked her, flicking his tongue again.

She gasped again. "Yes!" She called out a little louder than she had wanted to. Draco pulled himself up until they were face to face.

"Dearest, why do you continue to swoon over these Muggles, when you have a sexy man next to you in bed, with a raging hard-on no less?" For emphasis, he shifted his hips and pressed his full erection against her leg. Both of them let out a moan, although hers was considerably louder.

Draco looked away from his wife, as his fingers danced their way under the sheets. She knew what was coming, and tried to play along as best as she could, which was actually quite difficult considering what he was doing to her.

His fingers tickled at her outer folds and he grinned at her again. Trying to act as nonchalant as possible, he asked her, "So which one was it this time? Leonardo DiCaprio? Ewan McGregor?" His fingers began to work their way into her folds with an agonizing slowness as he waited for her to answer.

Being as this was not Hermione's first dream about a sexy Muggle celebrity, Hermione knew what to expect. Draco would ask her all sorts of questions about her dream, teasing her mercilessly the entire time. Then finally, when she couldn't handle it anymore, he would enter her.

Kinky, yes. Nevertheless, she loved this game.

His fingers stopped their movement as he awaited her answer. "Please don't stop, Draco" she asked him.

"As soon as I know who the lucky bloke was who got you all worked up" he playfully told her.

"Jude Law" she quickly told him, and cried out as his fingers pinched her nub.

"Again? And what was he doing to make you moan out like that in your sleep?" he asked.

"Mmm… He was begging to touch me… and Ohhh… Heath Ledger was there too" she said quickly, her voice raspy now and full of desire.

"Two men with my wife? Hmmm… I just might have to do something about that." He suddenly rolled on top of her and entered her in one swift movement. Both of them gasped, and he stopped so they could both gather their wits. It was only a matter of seconds later when he began to thrust inside of her, keeping beat with the music in his head.

Their breathing reached a fevered pitch, and Hermione shuddered suddenly, calling out Draco's name as her orgasm ripped through her core. When she had control of her senses once again, she gazed into her husband's eyes, and the depth of the love that showed within sent him over the brink. He collapsed onto her chest, and the two of them held each other as they came back to reality.

It was several minutes later when Draco rolled off of her, kissing her on the forehead. It was an action that Hermione had always found endearing. He propped himself onto one elbow and looked into the eyes of his wife of seven years.

"I love you, Hermione." One finger began to trace the outline of her face and Hermione felt the flutters in her stomach that she always felt when her husband touched her. She smiled at him and for a second she almost gave into the temptation to kiss him senseless. Suddenly, she realized what he was doing.

"I love you too, Draco. You're still going to the party." She stifled a laugh at the look that crossed Draco's face. She could hear the humor in his voice, but the look on his face was of mock horror.

"Party? What party? Oh yes, that party. I forgot all about it." He smirked at his wife, knowing that he could never get away with these types of flimsy excuses. He waggled his eyebrows at her and then switched tactics. He began to kiss and nuzzle at her neck. Hermione began to melt under his expert lips.

"You sure you want to go? We could just stay here in bed all day and find something else to do." He bit at her neck softly to emphasize his point.

"Mmm… Draco, as much as it pains me to do this…" and Hermione pushed him away, causing him to fall out of bed and land with a thump on his ass.

Hermione laughed aloud as he jumped up, rubbing his backside. "If I didn't love you so much, witch." His tone was of mock anger. He winked at her, and walked towards their bathroom. He called out over his shoulder "I'm going to take a shower. I'll let you join me, if you promise to wash my bruising bum."

Hermione heard the bathroom door shut, and the water begin to run. She fell backwards onto the fluffy pillows on the bed that they shared. She laughed to herself, remembering their rocky beginning. How Harry and Ron had been ready to dismember him when they found out that Draco and she were dating. How the wizarding world had been convinced of a scandalous pregnancy. Neville had pulled her aside just moments before she walked down the aisle, convinced that she had been under the Imperius curse. It took several years before everyone had finally accepted the fact that she married Draco willingly. It took several more years before her friends accepted Draco as her husband. Draco, Ron and Harry had eventually formed a sort of friendship that was only volatile when it came to talk of Quidditch. Of course, her three boys always put on a show of being forced to associate with the others, but Hermione knew that it was mostly for show.

Which was why he was 'acting' as if he didn't want to go to today's festivities. Harry and Ginny were having a birthday party for their son Alex, and Harry had promised him that it would be a Muggle party. Well, Muggle in appearance at least.

She knew that secretly Draco was delighted. When they went to visit her parents, Draco would spend hours going through every room in the house, asking what this was, and how it worked. He would shake his head, amazed that Muggles did so much with out magic and could still survive.

Draco also loved spending time with Alex. From the time that Alex could walk, he was following his Uncle Draco around. Even though Draco acted as though today would be complete torture, she knew he would have a great time.

She threw the covers back and got out of bed. She always gave him a head start in the shower, and he had been alone for long enough. She grinned as she realized they had enough time for a quick romp in the shower. Maybe even two romps.

*******************************

Several hours later, both Draco and Hermione were squeaky clean and hand in hand as they walked over the top of the hill towards Harry's and Ginny's house.

The house was simple looking, with a brick path to the tiny garden plot in the back yard. The garden had the look of fresh planting, with neat little rows and markers that showed what grew underneath. There were flowers blooming in front of the house, and the many trees that surrounded the property were beginning to sprout buds.

They both walked around to the back of the house, where the rest of the party was already going full force. Half a dozen children were dancing merrily around a makeshift maypole, weaving colored ribbons around and around. Draco stopped in his tracks, letting go of Hermione's hand.

"What in the world are they doing?" Draco asked Hermione.

"It's called a maypole Draco. It's an old Muggle custom that people do on the first day of May to welcome the coming summer," Hermione told him, switching to bookworm mode.

Draco stared, fascinated by the laughing children. Hermione spotted a familiar face and quickly took her husband's hand. "Come on Draco. Let's go and say hello."

Ginny approached them, holding her arms out to greet Hermione. The two friends hugged, and pulled away from each other, grinning.

"Ginny, you look lovely. Pregnancy definitely agrees with you," Hermione told Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled in return of the compliment.

"How much longer till the newest baby Potter makes his debut?" Draco asked.

Ginny grinned. "Three more weeks, but if it wants to make an early entrance, I won't complain." Ginny paused and motioned behind her. "Draco, the boys are over in the side yard trying to hang up the piñata. You want to give them a hand?"

Draco face showed concern, and he pulled out his wand. "Hang up the what?"

Both of the girls laughed. Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm. "It's ok, honey. It's a big piece of hollowed out paper with candy and trinkets inside. You hang it from a tree, and then you take turns smacking it with a big stick."

Draco listened to Hermione's explanation, and put his wand away, albeit confused. He kissed Hermione on the cheek before walking towards the side of the house, all the while muttering something about crazy Muggle ideas.

"Let's go inside, Hermione. I need to get off my feet, and Molly should be getting up from her nap anytime now." The two women went inside, making small talk.

Draco walked around the side of the house to find a very unusual sight. There, in front of him were Harry and Ron. Ron was on top of Harry shoulders, trying to hang something off a tree branch.

Draco had to grin. "I've always known there was something funny about the two of you," Draco said.

Without turning around, Harry said, "Ron, do you smell that? It smells like…ferret, doesn't it?"

Draco walked up next to them, looking up at the tree branch.

"Too bad… I'm guessing that Hermione's instant death potion isn't working. I _told_ her she should try a stronger dose for Draco," Ron said, jumping off Harry's shoulders and landing on the ground.

Harry put both hands on his lower back, stretching out the now sore muscles. "Next time Weasley, you're on top."

"Eww. Now I _know_ there's something funny about the two of you," Draco told them. The three of them began to laugh. They all shook hands with each other, in the same greeting that they always shared in their newly formed friendship.

Draco looked up into the air to the tree branch. "Alright. Hermione told me what this is, and what it does. You smack it with a stick? And Muggles think this is fun?"

Harry laughed at Draco. "You put on a blindfold and someone spins you around, so you get disoriented. Then you go where you think the piñata is, and you hit it. If you hit it hard enough, the stuff inside goes flying when it gets broken."

The look on Draco's face was of understanding, but he shook his head. "And people say that wizards have some strange pasttimes."

"So what's left Harry?" Ron asked.

"Um, all we need to do is hang up the board for 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'." Harry told him.

"Pin the tail on the what?" Draco's look was again one of confusion. "Where do these Muggles come up with these games?" Draco asked.

"I think it will probably go good over there." Harry pointed to a small shed-like building a short distance away. Ron started to walk the short distance to the building carrying a rolled up piece of paper. He began to unroll it, and Draco was surprised to see a picture of a horse like animal contained inside.

"I take it that's a donkey?" Draco asked.

"Gee, Malfoy. Didn't you take Muggle studies with Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, but they can only teach us so much." Draco gestured to the donkey and asked, "Ok. Since this game is called 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey', I'm guessing you pin a tail on the donkey?"

"Good guess Malfoy," Harry said, joining them. "I knew that Hermione loved you for more than your looks."

All three of them laughed.

"This game doesn't look that exciting either," Draco said.

"You know Harry, for once Draco and I agree," Ron said.

"Guys, this one's almost more fun than the piñata. You get blindfolded, someone spins you around, and then you try to pin the tail in the right spot."

Ron spread it out, and Draco took the other end. Harry stepped back, and looked at the picture.

"Put it down a little bit please. There, that's a good spot," Harry told them. Ron and Draco attached the picture and stood back to admire their handiwork.

From somewhere close by, they heard a child begin to cry. All three of them turned around to see which child was upset. The sobbing child cried until their mom came and scooped them up into her loving arms to inspect his skinned knee. Ron looked at Draco. "So when are you and Hermione going to give it a try?"

Draco looked at Ron. "Try what, skinning our knees? Do we want to?"

"No, try being parents," Ron said.

Draco was silent for a minute. "We haven't talked about that in a long time. At first, we were both just so busy with work and all. Things have calmed down now, at least for me. I've finally got my fathers affairs in order and Hermione actually has weekends off now."

"I think Ron's right. I think you two would make decent parents. Hopefully any of your kids would have Hermione's looks, and Hermione's brains, and Hermione's disposition, and Hermione's manners, and Hermione's attitude," Harry ticked each item off on his fingers for emphasis.

Draco laughed. "So what would our kids have from me?"

Ron and Harry both looked at each other, and both answered at the same time. "Your hair."

******************************

Hermione held out her arms to Molly, who had just woken up from her nap. Molly ran to her mummy, stopping to stick her thumb in her mouth. Molly rested her head against her mother's shoulder as she tried to take in her normal surroundings with all the different people.

"Don't take it personally. Molly doesn't wake up well. She's so much like her father sometimes," Ginny told her friend.

"It's amazing how big she's gotten since the last time I've seen her. They grow so fast," Hermione said.

"Yeah, once they get out of the womb they do," Ginny laughed. "It's getting them out of the womb that's the hardest part."

They both heard a scream of delight coming from outside and noticed that Molly raised her head from her mother's shoulder. She wiggled her butt against her mother, and her mother obliged. With thumb still plugged safely into her mouth, Molly went towards the door to join the party. Ginny rose and followed, watching as her daughter joined the group of happy children.

Hermione stood next to her at the door, watching the children enjoying themselves.

Ginny looked at Hermione as she watched the children. "So when are you two going to make me an aunt?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. We haven't really talked about it. Not for a while, anyway." She thought for a minute. "It would be kind of nice though. He would spoil and pamper me through the whole pregnancy. I know he would be a great labor coach. I know he'd be a great dad."

"So what's the problem?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled in response.

********************************

They both enjoyed a very festive birthday party. The piñata had exploded as expected, spraying candy everywhere. Draco had enjoyed watching the kids scramble to get at the sugary sweets, at the same time that another was still swinging the stick.

Pinning the tail on the donkey also proved to be a festive game. Most of the children were nowhere near the rear end, but they all had a great time laughing at each other.

They had all enjoyed hamburgers and birthday cake and ice cream.

Draco was sitting underneath a tree, watching the activity around him, when none other than the birthday boy approached him. Alex had gotten a kite as a present, and wondered if Draco would help him fly it. Draco understood the basic principal behind flying a kite, but he had never actually attempted it.

Since there was no wind, the only thing that ended up flying was Draco. He landed on his ass after tripping over a rock while he was trying to gather up enough speed to get the kite in the air. After his embarrassing show, Draco and Hermione had made their excuses, both of them with things on their mind.

They held hands as they walked, each of them enjoying the other one's company as they reflected on earlier conversations.

They had reached the edge of the Malfoy property when Draco finally spoke.

"Hermione, I've been thinking."

"I've been thinking too." Hermione told him.

"Our life together has finally taken some form of normalcy, and work has finally slowed down for both of us. We've finished with all the renovations that we wanted to make to the house, and … well… I'd like to try to start a family," Draco told Hermione.

Hermione stopped, looking at her husband. "I've been thinking about the exact same thing. I was watching you earlier with Alex and the other kids and you're a natural. I was playing with Molly earlier and I felt like… I don't know… this sense of longing or something."

"So you think we're ready then? You'd like to try too?" Draco asked, not trying to make his voice sound too hopeful.

In an answer to his question, Hermione leaned up and kissed her husband with a passion that made her blush. The kiss deepened and their arms wrapped around each other.

Hermione's neck arched back as Draco's lips began to kiss the sensitive spots that he knew all too well. One of his hands made its way to her breast and cupped it, giving it a gentle squeeze. Hermione shifted her body into his touch. Suddenly, Draco felt something. It was several seconds before he realized what it was.

It had started to sprinkle. It started to come down a little harder and a little faster, and Draco pulled away from his wife's body. She gasped at the loss of contact and for emphasis; she grabbed his belt, tugging his body to hers. She began to place strategic kisses on his collarbone, and made her way to the base of his neck. Her hands quickly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Hermione, love. We need to get out of the rain so we can finish this properly."

"We can make love all night long if you want. But I need you to take me right here and right now, or I'm going to explode," Hermione breathed, finally getting the last button undone. She peeled the already damp shirt away from his body, lowering her head to take one of his tiny nipples into her mouth. It was his turn to gasp. He thought about resisting her charms and maybe carrying her into the house so he could ravage her properly. What would it hurt to take her here and now?

He captured her lips with his own and at the same time, the two of them fell onto the soft grass, the spring rain falling around them.

**Copy of the request that you wrote:**

[.26] **Name/Pen Name:** Gina  
**LJ Username: ****needtofindmysef**  
**E-mail:**  
**Age:** 17  
**Rating(s) you're willing to write:** up to R- I can write limey scenes but not full blown smut  
**Rating(s) of the fic you want:** R to NC-17  
**One tone/mood you want your gift to include:** humor  
**One element/theme/item you want your gift to include:** post-hogwarts  
**One common cliche you don't want your gift to include:** slutDraco/naiveHermione


End file.
